Proud Of Your Boy
by Monkish Otaku
Summary: It's graduation, and Jack has been chosen to give a speech at the ceremony. Jack sees it as an opportunity to show his dad how much he wants to change his ways to make his dad . . . proud of him.


Hey all! This is my first stab at writing _Complete Savages_ fics, so bear with me. Oh, and I re-wrote the song a bit to fit the story. Hope you all will enjoy my little ficlet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or the rest of the _Savages_. I also don't own the song _Proud Of Your Boy_. Ironically, that belongs to Disney and Allan Menkan.

Jack Savage was not expecting it; he thought he could just graduate quietly without having to do anything except show up and get his diploma - especially since his grades were that of the C average persuasion. The school had called to let Jack in on "the good news". Apparently, the school was picking one student from each grade-average to give a speech to make sure "no one was left out". _What is this? Pre-school?_ Jack thought bitterly as he listened to the vice-principal go on and on about how shocked he was that Jack, of all people, was not only graduating, but giving a speech at the ceremony. Since Jack was one of the more popular students from his grade-average, the school had thought it would be great if Jack would be the one to speak.

When Jack hung up, he heaved a heavy sigh and started to think of a way to make the whole "I-have-to-give-a-speech" thing _alot_ more fun. He could hide a couple cans of silly string and spray it at the crowd when ever he ended a paragraph. Then again, everyone knew about his infamous pranks and would pat him down before he'd be allowed in the auditorium. They always did when ever he and the rest of his family went to a school function. _Scratch that idea . . ._

"What did he want, Jack?" His father asked him from the couch, not bothering to look up from the TV. Everyone was in the middle of watching reruns of _The Three Stooges_ when the call came.  
"Is he gonna make you scrub down the _entire_ school with a toothbrush?" Jack's younger brother Kyle piped up. Everyone there gave him looks that seem to say "huh?"  
"What? It'll be like pay-back for the old man." He reasoned.  
"Well . . . I have to speak at the graduation." He informed everyone.  
As soon as those words sunk down into his father's brain, his dad jumped up off the couch and brought Jack into his arms for a proud embrace.  
"Uh . . . Dad, I . . . can't . . . breath!"  
"Sorry, son." Nick apologized as he let go off the life-squeezing hold he had on his eldest son. "This is just good news! First you're graduating and now this!" He dove in for another hug, but Jack dodged it quickly. "Yeah, well . . . I have to go, you now, write that speech. Byeseeya!" Jack said as he bolted up the stairs, leaving a bewildered father behind and four brothers that were still glued to the TV and who couldn't care less.

Jack paced the floor of his room, gently tapping a pencil against his lips. Laying upon his desk was a blank piece of paper. He had yet to come up with anything worthy enough to even call a speech._I wish I could come up with something . . . ground-breaking. Something that'll be as memorable as my pranks._ He thought sadly. "I just want dad to _stay_ proud of me. It's not often I make him _this_ happy." Even though Jack enjoyed the mischief he and his brothers were so famous for, he knew his father wasn't as thrilled about it as they were. He sunk down on his bed in a sad, pathetic heap. All of a sudden, a huge, thousand-watt, trademark smile spread across his face. He jumped off his bed grabbed his guitar from beside said bed, the piece of paper off his desk and plopped back down on the bed. Only this time, he was smiling and writing excitedly. "Who's the C student now!" He exclaimed with an evil, creepy laugh.

It finally came, Jack was going to graduate high-school - and Nick couldn't have felt more pride for his first born son then right there and then. Still, he was suspicious of Jack; he had been secretive all week. Every time Nick had asked to hear Jack's speech, Jack would just tell him that he would have to wait like the other thousands of people that were waiting. Nick would try to push the issue, but Jack would then run out the door with some excuse or another. But now, he was going to see what his son was up to. Hopefully, Jack remembered that this was a special day for all and that he wouldn't pull any of his tricks. But unfortunately, Nick knew that his son would not pass this opportunity up.

Boy, was he in for a **_big_** surprise.

When the Savages had walked through the school doors, they were stopped immediately and patted down by security officers wearing special badges that said "Savage Control". Nick was used to it by now; but he had wished that they wouldn't search him. They should have known by now that he never would pull childish pranks. Well, at least not at something of this much importance to the school and those involved. When the "Savage Control" men were done, they had managed to confiscate several noise makers, a couple of cans of silly string, and half-a-dozen whoopie-cushions. Only a few of those said items actually came from the boys - the rest had come from Jimmy. Jimmy gave a small, nervous chuckle and Nick flashed him the death-stare.

After they were seated by the special police, Nick found himself staring into space. It seemed like only yesterday that he was watching his son be born. And now, that same son was graduating high-school. _Where does the time go?_ He thought woefully.

It was well into the ceremony and Jack was starting to fidget in his seat. The principal was just about done speaking. _Good thing, too,_ Jack thought impatiently. _This crowd looks like they're about to start falling off their seats._

Finally, the principal wrapped up his speech and introduced Jack. " . . .and now, Jack Savage."

Jack stood up slowly and walked to the podium with his speech in his hand. Unlike the other students who had at least four pages prepared, he had only one lone page, and it was fine with him. One page is all he needed. "Good morning teachers, fellow students, and parents. My name is Jack Savage and, quite frankly, I was shocked to learn that I, of all of the students here,_I_ was chosen to give a speech. All I had been thinking to myself while I was trying to come up with something to say was 'I have to make my father proud of me, I _have_ to.' That's when it hit me: I'll write a song. I know it's not your normal graduation speech, but please stick with me. The title of the song I'll be singing in a few moments is _Proud Of Your Boy_. It's just a song that expresses how I'm feeling right now."

With that, Jack picked up his guitar from beside the podium and started to play.

_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Dad  
You're in for a pleasant surprise _

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

You'll see, Dad,  
Now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

Tell me that I've been a louse and  
a loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no man  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no  
good  
But that couldn't be all that I am

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason  
That you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise

I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Mom  
or you  
Dad, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy

When Jack finished his heart-wrenching song, he saw that most (if not all) of the people there were tearing up and crying. Jack even got a standing ovation for his performance. He quickly said a thank you into the mike and sat back down in his seat. That's when he looked over at his father who looked like he had a few tears escape from his eyes. He saw his father then mouth the words "I am" to him.

That was that: Mission accomplished. He had set out to make his father proud and he succeeded. Now, he just had to make his father proud with all of the real-life choices he was going to have to make very soon. _Well, this is going to be fun,_ he thought sardonically, inwardly rolling his eyes.

Life will hold many a challenges for Jack Savage, but at least he knew his father was proud of him; even after all the mistakes he made. His father was, and always would be proud of him. And that suited Jack just fine.

END


End file.
